To young for you
by NightAngel92
Summary: this story is about Edward turning into a baby and the family is stuck finding a way to turn him back but also take care of him as a baby
1. Chapter 1

E.P.O.V

It's been a month since Alice, Bella and I have come back from Italy. When we got back Bella got in a fight with her father Charlie that caused her to move out of his home and to Charlie's dismay she came to live with my family and I. At first it was very hard on Jasper having a human in the house all the time but now Bella and Jasper get along really well just talking about books and the civil war even Alice is enjoying it so she can play 'Bella Barbie', like Bella would call it. Esme is also enjoying cooking Bella's meals as well of having someone else to take care of. Emmett loves having Bella around to laugh and tease her when she trips or blushes which he get a slap in the head from the person that the closest to him. The whole family loves the idea that Bella lives with us. What I like the most is when my family goes hunting so Bella and I could have time alone there even times when only the guys go hunting to leave the girls have a girls night. Tonight it was just I hunting since Bella was sleeping. I was brought out of my thoughts with the sound and smell of a mountain lion nearby and went after it.

I finished the mountain lion but I was not full yet so I went after a bit of deer. When I was full I left to go home to see my Bella and to have her in my arms but I also have to bring her to Charlie's for Diner so I took off. When I got to the house I walked up the steps to the door. I went to open the door when a flash of light blinded me…

**A/N**

**Sorry it's not a big chapter but I hope that through out the story I would be able to make it longer. Hope you enjoy it. If you don't that ok just leave a ****review if you like or dislike it ****or if I need to change somethings. **

**NightAngel92**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here the next chapter hope you like it. I hope I can get the next one done just as fast then this one. Leave a ****review if you like or dislike im always happy to hear what you think.**

B.P.O.V

It's a blast staying at the Cullen's house. I'm so much closer to them well almost all. Rosalie is till being her 'hot headed' self like Edward would say. Everything is going great with the Cullens I just wish I can say the same about my dad Charlie at first I didn't talk to him for a week or two but after talking with Edward I started talking with him again but I am not ready to move back, but one day out of the week I would go eat diner with Charlie to keep him happy and today was that day so now I'm waiting for Edward to get back from hunting so I can have a ride there since he don't like me using my truck. Half hour has gone by and I was till waiting.

"Alice?" I asked from the living room even when she was in her room I knew she would hear me.

"Another ten min Bella you have to be patience" she said coming down the stairs with Jasper behind her. I nod my head and with a sigh sat on the couch. Time passed but no Edward, I look out the window but I didn't see anything so I went to the door. I opened the door and took a step on the porch but as I did there was a ear pinching cry. I jump back and look down to see a baby boy. He looked to be one year old with bronze hair and topaz eyes that look so familiar. When he looked up at me and smiles and lifted his arms for me to pick him up but what shocked me the most was him trying to says my name

"B…b…be…bell" when he said the last and knew it was close to my name he grins a crook grin that made it look so much like Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

B.P.O.V

"Oh my God! Everybody come down stairs you might like to see this. Esme call Carlisle to come home now." I said while picking up the baby with him on my arms I walked in the living room as the baby snuggle more into my arms. I walked around the corner and heard gasp from everybody.

"Bella where did you get the baby and why does he feel contentment in your arms and really loves you?" Jasper asks confused from feeling what the baby is feeling with his ability.

"Well I can tell who the baby is but not how he became this. Well everybody this is my boyfriend, your brother and son. Oh and I found him on the front porch" I explained in one breath.

"How can that be?" Esme asks stepping forward to get a better look at Edward. When she did he looked at her and smiled.

"Mama, mama" Baby Edward said pointing at Esme and looking at me for confirmation

"Yes baby that mama" I told him and kiss his forehead, which made him smile bigger

"Oh my lord! Edward what happened to you" Esme asks leaning forward to look baby Edward in the face searching to see if its really him. He looked up at me then back at Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek with a giggle but he stops and turns to look outside. He starts to giggle again and claps his hands together while chanting

"Dada, dada, dada" Edward repeated over and over again and still clapping away as suddenly that it started he stop but started to point at the front door as I turn around to see what he was pointing at and see Carlisle walking through the door but froze when he seen the baby in my arms

"Um care to explained why you have a baby in your arms Bella" Carlisle asks calm but confused.

"yes I can, but please come in and sit or something cause this might shock you as you can tell by the others" I explained looking around at everybody. They haven't moved since I told them. When Carlisle looked around and seen he nod and took Esme hand to pull her to sit on the couch with him

"Edward" she whisper

"Edward? Where is he?" Carlisle asks and looks around for him. I look down at Edward and seen he was pointing to himself trying to answer Carlisle question.

"Um Carlisle he is here and trying to tell you here he is" I whisper timidly. Having heard me he looked up at me he stared at me confused, but baby Edward was getting frustrated that Carlisle didn't see him with a huff he started hitting himself looking at Carlisle in meaning that he was Edward. Knowing he was going to hurt himself I moved his hands and gave them a kiss and kept them in my hands so he would go back to hurting himself

"Don't hit yourself my baby Edward your going to hurt yourself," I whispered in his ear. I heard gasp and look up to see Carlisle had moved to stand in front of me. He looks at Edward more closely and nods his head as he confirmed something in his thought

"I see we have a big problem to solved" he thought out loud


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well here you have it the next Chapter hope you enjoy it

I like to thank everyone who reviewed I appreciated it for all the nice things you've said. So thank you so much everybody

**B.P.O.V**

After some long discussions and tests, we found that no one had a theory on how Edward became a baby or even if we could change him back. The test proved that he still needed blood and he had no desire to drink mine but we also found out he does sleep which is good for me cause we found out in the worst way that Edward has to be with me all the time or at least where he can see me. Carlisle thinks its because that its been only a month that we've been back together. I feel bad for Esme who found that out when she took him from me to put him to bed when he fell asleep on me. So now we where all sitting in the living room deciding what I was going to do with diner at Charlie's while I rocked Edward trying to get him to go back to sleep from the fit he pulled earlier on Esme. After everybody gave me their opinion on the subject Alice decided that she should go shopping to get Edward some clothes that fit him and other things we might need for him.

"Come Jasper we need to go before Bella calls Charlie so we can comeback before she goes" Alice says standing up from Jasper's lap where she was sitting and taking his hand to fly up the stairs and out the door just as fast

"Well I got my answers if I am going or not. Esme would you take Edward so I can call please" I asked handing baby Edward to her and got my cell that Edward got me out "What am I going to say again?" I asked while dialling the number

"Asks if you can bring Edward nephew with you because everybody is gone so they can't or you were the only one home that can watch him. Don't forget the story we came up with" Carlisle replied

"Okay I can do that just hope he buys it" I said. I pushed send and heard it ring twice before Charlie answer

"Hello?" My dad said answering the phone

"Hi dad" I replied softly

"Oh, Hi Bells how are you. Are you coming over today or are you calling to cancel" Charlie asked in one breath

"Whoa dad one question at a time please. I'm good; no I'm not cancelling. I called cause I have a question and a bit of a favour," I ask looking at Edward to see him playing with Emmett and giggling while the other laugh with him

"Yeah sure, what is it" my dad said softly that I had to go in another room to hear him which caused Edward to start crying.

"Can you hold on a minute dad?" I ask timidly knowing that if he heard Edward's cry he'd say something

"Yeah." He replied which I sigh in relief that he didn't say something but to prove my false relief he asked "Is that a baby crying Bells?"

"Yes dad. I'll be right back" I said fast and put the phone down before he can say anything as I did Esme came in with Edward who was till crying. She gave him to me to calm him down. Shh its okay baby I'm here Shh" I sooth him while rubbing his back and rocking. After a bit of time he stopped crying but clung to me not letting me put him down or give him back to Esme. "Okay Edward I'm not going to put you down but you have to be quiet for Bella okay?" I ask softly and kiss his forehead. Edward nods his head where it laid on my shoulder. He started to play with my hair when I walked over where I put my cell down.

"Okay I'm back dad, sorry it took so long Anthony woke up where he was sleeping" I lied

"Anthony Who's that?" my dad demanded

"Hm he's Edward's nephew" I lied again I looked at Baby Edward who'd till playing with my hair giggling when he pulls on it lightly

"Nephew I thought he was an orphan?" Charlie questioned

"Yes well when he was younger he was separated from his older brother. His Brother just got in touch last week and came to see Edward so now there out catching up so I'm watching Anthony and everybody's gone or to busy to watch him." I said and trying to sound convincing "so can I bring him with me to your house for a bit while I visit" I added

"Hmm I guess if they're no other choice," he mumbles

"Thank you. I got to go take care of the little guy" I said happily "I'll see you soon. Bye dad"

"Okay bye Bells" Charlie replied before hangings up once I hung up the phone I looked to see Edward fast asleep on my shoulder

"Go put him down dear and take a nap I'll wake you up when Alice gets here or when you have to get ready to go to Charlie's" Esme said coming in the room. I nodded my head and got up to Edward's and my room. I laid baby Edward down on the bed so I could change in my pj pants with that done I picked the baby up to move the covers so it would keep us warm. I laid Edward back down on a pillow then laid down beside him and put my arms around so he don't move or fall off the bed. I t took sometime for me to fell asleep with everything that happened but I must have cause when I woke up the sun was lower in the sky. I turned to see if Edward was till asleep but when I looked I was met with topaz eyes. He was sitting up beside me watching with great interest while sucking his thumb. When he seen I was looking at him he grinned around his thumb seeing him grin caused me to smile and laugh at his big happy face

"Have you been watching me sleep Sweetie?" I ask. Edward nodded his head fast that he almost fell on his back if I hadn't caught him "silly, you have to be careful or you're going to fall off the bed" I said and started to tickle him which caused him to giggle loudly squirming to get away from me.

"Oh good you're up" Alice said from the door way "go get ready and I'll dress Edward and give his bottle before you leave" she was saying as she came in the room and pick Edward up then headed to the door but as she got there Edward started to cry knowing he was going in another room and away from me.

I frowned at Alice and walked over to them to take baby Edward in my arms "Sweetheart your going to have to go with Alice so she can get you change and fed so I can get dress too. I promise sweetie I'll make it fast" I explained hoping he would agree so I can have a few minute alone and maybe shed a few tears. He thought about it a few minute looking at with tears still going down his cheeks. Finally he nodded his head sadly with hugs and kisses on the cheek and gave him to Alice so I could get my clothes to take a shower

Once in the bathroom I undressed and hopped in the shower, washed my hair and body before my thoughts were too much for me to hold back my tears any longer. I cried for I don't know how long before I remembered my promise that I made to Edward. I got out dressed and walked back in the room to see Alice sitting on the bed with a sad look on her face. When I went to ask where Edward was she nods her head to the floor where Edward sitting pouting with his thumb in his mouth. I went to pick him up when Alice grasp my arm to sit on the chair of the vanity mirror where there was make up all over the table

"Alice why the make up I don't need it" I complained

"Well Miss Bella look at your eyes I don't think you want you father to know you were crying" Alice said matter of fact. She did have a good point so I didn't respond and let her do what she had to fix my red puffy eyes. A couple minutes after she started, Edward made his way over to us. I picked him up to sit in my lap. He stared up at me with fascination. Once Alice was finished she showed me everything Edward needed in the baby bag with the bottles of blood with that I left the house after saying bye to everybody. I got in the Volvo with Edward in the back in his car sit and headed to Charlie's. This should be an interesting night.

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter I am going to try to updated really soon. Please review and tell me what you think it can. Good or bad it doesn't matter.

**NightAngel92**


End file.
